Ashley Hermione and Ron's daughter
by PrincessDiva
Summary: THe story of Hermione and ROn's kids
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Weasly walked into the room and read the letter on the desk that her five year old daughter wrote. It said:  
dear uncle harry,  
hello! hi uncle harry look I can wright my name! ashley weasly see isn't I good? mommy and daddy said you coming to visit next week I can't wait! mommy and daddy haven't seen you since that day you came over. mommy said your staying till christmas. that's good because uncle fred, george, percy, bill, charlie, and uncle colin will all be here yeahhhhhhhh!  
Well mommy wants me to help her so bye love you   
ashley weasly  
  
She was laughing after she read the letter "whats so funny?" asked Ron as he walked into the room "look what Ashley wrote to Harry." She said handing Ron the letter so he could read it. He took it from her and read it then he also started laughing "it's so cute." Said Hermione while Ron wrote Harry on the front and attached it to there snow white owl. Then all of sudden they heard yelling "That's mine leave it alone!" yelled Joshua their 10 year old son "Boys stop fighting." Ron said as he scanned the room Josh, and Brandon had been fighting but stopped when Ron yelled at them and Ashley was laying on the floor looking at a book "what are you looking at honey?" Ron asked his daughter "This book Mommy bought me today." "oh that's nice, I like the letter you wrote to Uncle Harry." Ron said "Daddy did you send it?" She asked with her cute bright blue eyes looking right at him "sure did" he said ruffling her long curly brown hair. Then Ron got up and walked over and sat down on the couch and started reading the daily profit Hermione also walked in carrying a baby, their other son Matthew she had just got him to sleep and was carrying him to his room. 3 minutes later she walked out of the room and back to the living room and looked at the last 3 of her children then finally sat down next to Ron and read the paper with him. When she looked up from the paper she noticed Ashley rubbing her eyes "Ash, honey time for bed." She said to her daughter "Mommy I'm not tired." She wined "Yes you are c'mon" she picked her up since she was so small and skinny and carried her to bed Ron followed her to her room and by the time they got their Ashley had falling asleep with her head on Hermione's shoulder. Ron pulled down the sheets and Hermione put her under them. Then Ron and Hermione both kissed their little girl goodnight. They walked out and sat back down on the couch. Then a hour and a half later they both put there two sons to bed and went to bed themselves.  
  
Authors note: I don't own anyone except for Josh, Ashley, Brandon, and Matthew.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if I don't get 10 Reviews I won't finish. 


	2. Don't anwser the Door!

An: Ok I recieved alot of reviews saying my stories are bad well you know what if you dont   
like them don't read them!!!! ~~ PrincessDiva  
  
Then next morning when Ashley woke up she went down stairs to see if anyone one was up.  
No one was. So she sat down on the couch after about five minutes the door bell rang. Ashley waited   
2 minutes the walked over the door and looked at, she knew she wasn't suppose to open the door to   
anybody, but what if it was one of her Uncles or Aunts (since they would be arriving anytime this   
week) they wouldn't be able to hear her through the thick door, and she definetly couldn't  
reach the eye hole to peek out. She also didn't want to wake her parents so she opened the door   
and standing outside was a man with a black cloak and a black hat on the only part Ashley could see   
was his eyes they were gray with and mean tone to them. (Author's Note: Its Draco Malfoy but Ashley  
does not know that!)  
  
"Excuse me, Who are you?" Ashley asked looking up at the Draco.  
  
"Hi im here to talk with Harry Potter is he here yet by any chance?" asked Draco trying to use a nice   
tone to the little girl so she wouldn't get scared and scream.  
  
"No, he's not." Ashley said starting to feel uncomfortable knowing she wasn't suppose to anwser the   
door and not knowing this mean looking man didn't help.  
  
"Oh well do you know when he will get here?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because someone very important from his past needs to take care of some unfinished business with him."   
He said calmly trying to make it sound like business.  
  
"Look Mister who ever you are i'm not suppose to anwser the door at all and I don't like you so leave my   
Uncle Harry alone or else!" Ashley said with a little louder voice but not enough for her to wake her parents   
so she wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
"Or else what remember little girl I know where you live and you could wake up one day not in your house   
and you can't tell your parents because your not suppose to anwser the door so why don't you be a good little  
girl and tell me. Remember bad things happen to bad behaved little girls." He said sneering at the little girl.  
  
Just then Ashley closed the door on the man and locked it so he would be able to get in. Then she sat on the   
couch in fear thinking of the man he looked so scary!   
  
"Good morning Princess!" said Ron coming down the stairs followed by Hemione.   
  
Ashley just looked up at her father and gave her a look.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart. Would you like some breakfast?" Hermione asked walking over to Ashley.  
Ashley shook her head no even though she was hungry before the man was to scary and she was to afraid to eat.  
  
Hermione gave Ashley a concerned look and walked over to her "Are you feeling well?" she asked putting her   
hand on Ashley's forehead.  
  
"Yes, Mommy i'm just not hungry." Ashley said trying not to look into her mother's eyes even though her mother's  
where a nice deep chestnt brown the memory of the man's eyes just took over.  
  
"Well, why don't you come sit in the kitchen with Mommy, and Daddy maybe you'll get hungry after a while  
because you have to eat something." she said as she held out her hand for Ashley to grab and then they walked   
into the Kitchen.  
  
ROn walked over to the stove where Hermione was and whispered to her "What's wrong with her?" he asked  
  
"I don't know she just said she wasn't hungry but there's more I can see it in her eyes she scared for some   
reason." Hermione said looking at Ron then she hugged him.  
  
AN: HOpe you liked! Please Review! 


End file.
